


Recalled to Life

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1994 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious discussion, followed by some Charles Dickens and some love and lust on a rainy night in Wales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalled to Life

Remus Lupin returned from work to an empty kitchen that smelled wonderful. Some kind of soup bubbled on the stove. Remus lifted the lid: beans and bacon. He looked out the back kitchen window and saw Sirius and his father working companionably together. Remus grabbed two bottles of lager and went out the back door to join them. They were laying out a new plot of potatoes. Sirius was digging, shirtless and sweaty, a streak of dirt across his forehead, his prison tattoos stark against the pale skin of his arms. Rom, stood nearby with a hoe, pulling out clods of grass. It was an overcast evening, muggy and grey, the clouds hanging low over the distant hills.

Remus handed a bottle to Sirius with a kiss.

“How are you feeling son?” asked Rom, smiling at them.

“Good, actually,” said Remus stretching a bit. “Better than I'd expect to, two days after the moon. Having Padfoot with me helped, I think.”

“I made dinner!” Sirius said, a bit of childish excitement in his voice.

“It smells amazing. When did you learn to cook? I thought you only made scrambled eggs.”

“I just .. patched it together. I knew you'd be hungry.” Sirius was obviously pleased with himself. He looked.... better Remus thought, less gaunt, his cheeks a little fuller. You could still see every rib, though.

“I get paid tomorrow. I'll pick up groceries on the way home.”

“Paid?”

“It is why I go to work every day. I thought I might pick up a few things for you as well.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, I don't know, some clothes, and a hairbrush, a razor. Don't you want some things of your own?” Remus smiled at him. “I don't mind sharing but we're running out of underwear.”

“Moony, if money's tight I don't need clothes,” he brushed his hair out of his face, looking suddenly worried. “I never thought...”

“Well, money _is_ tight,” said Remus, a slight shadow crossing his face. “But we can afford a few things.”

“I have money, Remus. I'm.... you know what my family's like.”

“I've met them, yes.”

“Well, my parents are dead aren't they? All that's mine now. I'm the heir. There isn't anyone else.”

“They tried to disown you.” Remus sat on the ground and started pulling weeds from the bed Sirius had been digging. Sirius leaned on his spade, his eyes in the distance.

“Tried and failed. At least I think so. I.....I don't know, really, do I?”

“I don't think it really matters unless we can clear your name. You can't exactly go to Gringott's and withdraw from your account right now.”

“No, I suppose not.”

“We should talk to a lawyer,” said Remus, slowly. “I've been thinking about it for a while.”

Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. “There's my family's old lawyer, Hieronymus Crouch,” he said.

“Him,” said Remus, with scorn.

“What's wrong with him? I always kind of liked the old sod. He was always nice to me. Used to bring me candy when I was a kid.”

“Well, he doesn't have much use for your werewolf boyfriend,” said Remus, suddenly bitter. He pulled at a large clump of grass angrily.

“What do you mean, Moony?”

“Well.....” Remus was looking down, pulling weeds, “I.....after you went to prison, once I’d..... recovered a little, from the shock of it all, and had a chance to think..... Well, I tried to get at the truth of things. So I went to him, that Hieronymus Crouch. I went to Dumbledore, to the ministry. Anyone I thought might possibly be able to look at the case again, give you a second chance.”

Sirius was looking at him now, intensely. Remus looked up. Their eyes met. “ I didn't know that, Moony,” he said hoarsely.

“Oh yes,” said Remus. “I knew all the evidence pointed to you, but it didn't feel right, you know? I knew what I knew. I mean to say, I knew you, didn't I? We hadn't seen each other much those last few weeks, we were both on assignment a lot, and I knew I was under suspicion by certain people. I knew there were those who thought I was a spy, but... how could you betray James? Kill Peter? It just didn't make sense. So I started digging, pushing, for information. I went to Azkaban, you know.”

“You did?” Sirius looked aghast. “You were there?”

“Multiple times. I didn't get anywhere. They would never let me see you. I sent letters too.” Remus sighed. “It was useless, all of it. You were extra high security. No visitors. No letters.”

“I didn't know.”

“They never even told you?”

Sirius shook his head, wordlessly.

“They buried you alive, Sirius.”

They stared at each other. Sirius ran his dirty hand over his sweaty brow, leaving a dark streak. For some reason, the news that Remus had written him, had tried to see him, and been blocked by the ministry, upset him as much as anything that had happened. He sat on the ground heavily, next to Remus, who took his hand.

“Bastards,” Sirius said softly. His throat felt tight.

“Exactly,” said Remus. “And your lawyer, Hieronymus Crouch, well, he knew all about me, didn't he? They'd dug up all the dirt about us years ago. Part of your parents effort to disown you. He knows I'm a werewolf, knows we were.....involved. So when I went to him..... well, it's OK for you, I suppose, heir to the house of Black and all that. I guess they figured you were just playing. But....he didn't treat me very well.”

“I wasn't just playing Moony. Not then, not now.” Sirius squeezed his hand, and Remus squeezed back.

“Baz has a lawyer he trusts,” said Remus in a low voice.

“Baz?” said Sirius, instantly suspicious. “The vampire?”

“He's my friend, Sirius.”

“A mage lawyer?”

“Apparently there's a lot of overlap. Hieronymus Crouch used to work for Baz's family. Baz doesn't think much of him, either. But he does know someone else. It'd probably be worth my talking to him.”

“There's Dumbledore. We could talk to him.”

“I suppose. But Dumbledore hasn't been much help so far, has he? You know how he is. He's such a chess player. I don't really think he'll stick his neck out for you. You need someone who will fight for your rights, Sirius. I'm afraid it's going to be an uphill battle. The ministry is having a field day, making you into public enemy number one."

“Are they?”

“You haven't seen the papers. It's pretty bad. I…..I haven't wanted to upset you.”

“I know how it is. I read them all last year. The fucking Prophet.” Sirius spat.

They sat there on the ground, drinking their lagers, the clouds low in the sky. It would rain soon, Remus smelled it on the air. Romulus had quietly slipped back to the house some time ago. The light went on in the kitchen window, casting a warm yellow beacon into the gloom of the evening.

“We have to do something,” said Remus after a few minutes. “We can't live in hiding forever. And.....I don't want you going back to Azkaban, or.....” he shuddered, “getting the kiss.”

“You think you can trust this.....lawyer?”

“Baz is old money. He knows how these things work. I trust him.” He paused. “If we succeed, it might mean getting Harry away from the Muggles.”

Sirius looked up at him sharply. “Do you think we could?”

“If you were free I don't see why not. You're his godfather. My dad is a distant cousin of James, so I'm a blood relation of sorts. We could use that to ward this place really well.” He looked into Sirius' face. “It's what Lily and James would have wanted.”

“What about us?” said Sirius worriedly.

“What about us?” Remus' voice was suddenly sharp. “You mean that we're queer?”

Sirius nodded. Remus traced the snake tattooed up his arm, thoughtfully.

“The world has changed a little since we were boys,” said Remus gently. “Not that much. More in the Muggle world than in our world. But our world is starting to change as well. I'm not saying it's not hard to be gay. It's just…..a bit less hard than it used to be.”

“And Harry?”

“Well, we'll just have to see. I got to know him a little bit last year, when I was teaching. He's an old soul, Sirius. Maybe he wouldn't mind so much. Lily and James never did.”

“No they never did.”

“Sirius?”

“What is it Moony?”

“I just … you should know... I won't hide. I'm done with all that. I won't be ashamed of who I am and who I love and I won't hide it any more. I can't.”

Sirius thought for a long minute, surveying the distant hills. He could see the rain clouds streaking down to the ground. It must already be raining up there. If he could he would never think about the outside world again. Just stay here with Remus and his dad, plant potatoes and watch the rain fall. He looked at Remus “I'm not scared if you're not,” he said in a low voice.The same thing they used to say to each other when they were boys, to get their courage up, before embarking on some particularly terrifying adventure.

Remus laughed at that. “Well I am scared, actually. But it doesn't matter. We are who we are and we just have to move forward.” He rose and gave Sirius a hand up . When they were both standing, Remus grabbed him around the waist and kissed him, long and hard on the mouth. “We have to fight,” he whispered, when they broke apart. “Not losing you again.” A few drops of rain started to fall.

“All right,” said Sirius, quietly. “Talk to that lawyer.”

And they walked together back to the house, where the kitchen window glowed invitingly and the warm smell of soup filled the air.

********

The soup was delicious but dinner was a quiet affair. All that had passed between them hung heavy in the air. Rom went straight to bed after dinner. Remus went into the parlor after he had finished the washing up to find Padfoot sitting by the fire. He didn't blame him, really. He would turn into a dog right now if he could. He sat down on the sofa and Padfoot came trotting over to him and laid his head on Remus' knee.

“You're a good dog, Pads,” said Remus, scritching him behind the ears. Padfoot sighed and wriggled with pleasure. “You're a very good dog. You took such good care of me on the full moon, and all I did was turn around and upset you. I'm sorry.”

Padfoot jumped onto the sofa and settled next to Remus. Remus leaned back and watched the fire, his hand lazily rubbing Padfoot behind the ears. After a while he rose, and went to the bookshelf and pulled out a book. “Here's a Muggle story you might like,” he said, pulling down "A Tale of two Cities" by Charles Dickens.

Years later, when this dark and frightening period was long behind them, when Sirius had been free for years, when they had a home and children of their own, this tale of unjust imprisonment and resurrection would become a family favorite, and Remus would remember this night. Now he settled back on the sofa, Padfoot's reassuring warmth beside him. He opened the book and read aloud, _“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness.....”_

********

 

Remus went to bed with Padfoot curled at his feet. He was surprised to wake a few hours later to find Sirius' mouth against his neck kissing him urgently. And “Oh, Sirius,” he whispered, feeling Sirius hard against him, insistently hard, and he responded in kind with a sudden rush of lust. This was what he had been wanting, this was what he had been waiting for. Sirius was pressing into him, kissing everywhere he could and Remus was kissing back, trying not to be too eager, trying not to frighten him off, but it all felt so good, such a rush of feelings, love and longing and relief all rolled into one.

Sirius paused for a moment took Remus' face in his hands. He said in a gruff voice, “You believed in me. You tried to get me out. Tried to see me.”

Remus looked back at him. “I did.”

“That's what matters. Out of all of it. Everything we talked about this afternoon. I'm frightened. But I can handle all of it, knowing that.”

“Good,” said Remus. “Good. Because I believed in you then, and I believe in you even more now. And I'm going to fight for you with everything I've got.”

And they were kissing again and this time they didn't stop, They didn't stop until Remus turned on his side and pressed his back against Sirius, inviting him, encouraging him in. He reached a hand behind him to pull them closer and Sirius was moaning into his neck, grinding his cock into his arse and Remus thought, “He's really going to do it.”

Then Sirius pulled back and said “Moony, I'm frightened, I don't know if I can.” His voice was tremulous.

Remus turned around and faced him. He gathered Sirius in his arms and whispered “It's alright, love,” kissing him all over his face, his hair, his ears, “You don't have to do anything. It's just us. Just me. We can do whatever we want.” Soothing him, stroking his back, kissing and kissing. He pulled their hips together and felt Sirius' erection against him, let his hand drift down, stroking him, “Just like this,” he whispered. “Remember, how good it felt, how much you liked it,” and Sirius was moaning and gasping beside him, and Remus could tell he was close. He stroked harder, more rhythmically, and Sirius was moving against him hard now and he reached for Remus but it was really too late because with a shout and a curse Sirius was coming in his hand.

And Remus couldn't help just smiling at him, just smiling and smiling as Sirius lay against his shoulder, spent. And after a minute he looked up at Remus, a slow grin spreading across his face to match Remus'. Then he reached for Remus, stroking his cock. “You can do me if you want,” he said shyly, and Remus did want. Sirius rolled over and Remus was laying on top of him, moving against him, kissing his neck, his back, feeling the firm curve of his arse. “This is my Sirius,” he thought with wonder. “After all these years.” He whispered a charm and entered him urgent and fast, suddenly out of control, arms around Sirius’ chest, pulling him close and finding a rhythm and fucking him hard and deep, and then he was coming with a great moan and burst of joy.

Remus lay sprawled on top of Sirius, arms still around his chest, and he couldn't stop kissing him, He turned his head so they were facing each other and they laughed out loud.

“Oof, Moony you're heavy," Sirius said, and Remus slid off him but grabbed him around the waist and held him close. “Recalled to life,” he whispered.

Sirius smiled at him indulgently. “I thought you said it didn't matter.”

“It didn't!” Remus traced his cheek with his finger. “It really didn't ! It's just.... this is better isn't it? I was getting a bit tired of being Jane Fonda.”

Sirius grunted and smoothed Remus' hair off his forehead. “You're funny, Moony.” He felt loose and wonderful, fluid, and he never wanted to let Remus go. “And I like your crooked smile. And I like you here.” He kissed Remus at the temple, just below the hairline. “And here,” he said, bending his head to kiss the pulse at Remus’ neck. “And here,” he added tracing the scar on Remus' thigh, the bite mark that had changed his life forever. “And you smell nice. You smell like home.” He felt Remus relaxing into him, fitting their bodies together for sleep.

“Wherever we're together,” murmured Remus. “That's home.”

They lay holding each other, skin touching skin everywhere they could. Remus breathed in the smell of their bodies, sweat and sex. He felt limpid, as if his arms and legs were made of clay. Outside the spring rain was still falling, a chilly breeze rustled the curtain and he snuggled closer to Sirius' warmth and was asleep before he knew it. Indigo was at the window, surveying the wet garden below.

“It's about time,” wheezed the enchanted mirror sleepily.


End file.
